


Loving you forever can't be wrong

by moonlightlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Louis in Panties, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Manhandling, Married Couple, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Older Harry, Possessive Behavior, Rich Harry, They Have Kids, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlarry/pseuds/moonlightlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been married for 10 years, they had 3 kids that they'd raised together. But what happens when Harry won't pay attention to Louis and the kids like he used to? What happens when Harry cheats? And most importantly what happens when Louis files a divorce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis knew something wasn't right 2 weeks ago, Harry wasn't acting like his normal self. He wouldn't pay attention to Louis like he used to, he would come home later then usual and most importantly he wouldn't pay attention to their 3 adorable children Ella, Mason and Logan like he used to either. 

Ella was only 2 years old, she had bright blue eyes and curly hair, Louis' nose and Harry's dimples.

Mason & Logan are 8 year old fraternal twins, they both have green eyes while one has curly hair and the other has straight. They also have dimples just like Harry .Louis cared more for their children than himself and he didn't like how Harry was treating them so he was going to follow Harry with his car, he would leave his kids with Jay while he and Niall track down Mr. Styles.

Louis was nervous, he was praying that Harry hadn't lied to him and he was just going to a meeting with his boss, but deep down he had a feeling that what he was going to discover tonight would leave him heartbroken.

Once he got a text from Niall saying that he's outside Louis quickly slid on his black vans, locked the doors and left the house. He quickly spotted Niall in his driveway and got into his [new car](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/50/94/be/5094bef9993cccfa4792e980d622520f.jpg) that Liam bought him for their anniversary.

"Hi" Niall says once Louis closes the car door.

"Hey" Louis replies.

"Don't stress your self out too much! It could jus' be nothing" Niall says once he sees how anxious Louis is.

Once Louis gives Niall a forced smile, Niall starts to follow Harry's black range rover. Niall makes sure to keep a good amount of distance between his & Harry's car.

\-------

Harry was beyond guilty, he didn't want to lie to Louis, he really didn't. But he didn't want to loose him either, he still cares for him and his children but lately he's been distracted by a certain model. He didn't want to cheat, he didn't want to do that to Louis but what's done is done.

\--------

Hakkasan?" Louis says. "That's where his business meeting is?"

"I guess we're gonna find out" Niall says as he hops out of his car, Louis doing the same a few seconds later.

"Hi, table for 2?" One of the waitresses asked as soon as Niall & Louis walked inside the restaurant.

"We actually just wanted to use the restroom" Louis kindly smiles as the waitress nods.

Once they walk in Louis spots the familiar brown curls.

"Shit, I found him" He whispers to Niall who gasps and quickly demands to know where.

"That's certainly not his boss" Louis's voice cracks, tears threatening to spill.

Harry was sitting across a beautiful brunette, who Louis recognizes as the famous model, Kendall Jenner.

"Why would he be at dinner with her-" Niall got cut off once Harry leaned in and kissed Kendall.

Louis was frozen, he couldn't believe what he saw. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd witness this. Suddenly Louis saw red, he would stay home and raise their children while Harry fucking cheats on him?

No way would he just sit here and hurt while Harry enjoys himself, so he quickly starts to walk towards his table while Niall starts to panic.

Harry and Kendall are still making out by the time Louis gets to their table.

"I stay at home and take care of our children while you go out and do this?!" Louis yells as he smacks his hand down on the table.

Kendall jumps at the sudden sound, quickly pulling away.

"L-Lou.. I-" Harry starts but gets interrupted by Louis.

"Save it, you fucking asshole!" He screams as he pours the glass of wine on Harry.

By this point everybody is staring at them while Niall tries to drag Louis away.

"I love you Louis, You're the one for me" Louis mocks Harry's voice as he takes his [wedding ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/53/04/6b/53046ba448488009416fc73f31b34179.jpg) off of his finger and throws it in Harry's face.

"I fucking hate you! Fuck you Harry Styles!" Louis screams as Niall successfully drags him away from his table.

\------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn more about the kids, and there's some larry at the end x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so kind! I appreciate every single comment on the last chapter! enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> remember  
> papa = harry  
> daddy/dad = louis

**Chapter 2**

 

Its been 2 weeks since Harry cheated, and Louis's been a mess. He had to lie to his kids telling him that their father stays the night at work.He'd kicked out Harry even though Harry owns the house.

That night after Niall dragged him out of the restaurant he spent the night with Niall & Liam, he refused to sleep in the same bed that Harry slept in. It had his scent all over the sheets. His _beautiful_ scent. But he couldn't stay at Niall's for long since they had their own kids to take care of.

So Louis had no choice but to man up and go home, he had to stay strong for his kids, he wouldn't let this affect them.

So the next day when Louis goes home to an empty house he starts to go through his wedding pictures, oh how happy they were. His favorite [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/538049843957358593/gYwr39HD.jpeg) was the one where they took right after they got engaged, they went to this professional photographer and took some pictures.

Once you get cheated on it feels awful, you loose self confidence, you become insecure and you always think it's your fault.

That's how Louis felt, even though he wouldn't show it to his children, his sons knew something was wrong with their daddy. He wasn't as cheerful as he used to be. Louis would always be the first one to wake up, he'd have breakfast ready before Mason and Logan woke up. But now he would wake up last.

Mason and Logan were only 8 so they weren't sure how to take care of Ella when Louis was sleeping. Louis would always play dolls with Ella, but Mason and Logan hated that so instead they gave Ella a coloring book to keep her occupied while Louis sleeps.But Ella being only 2 starts to scribble on the walls.

"I told you it's a bad idea!" Mason says as soon as he sees what Ella has done to the wall.

"Chill, it's probably washable" Logan says as he wets a towel and uses it to wipe the wall. Some of the ink washes off but some don't.

"Logan did you give her this black sharpie!?" Mason shouts.

"No!" Logan denies.

"What're we gonna do now?" Mason gives up on trying to make Logan confess his stupid decision of giving Ella a sharpie.

"I don't know, paint the wall?" Logan suggests.

"Where are we gonna get paint from? Dumbass" Mason rolls his eyes.

"Daddy says that's a bad word" Logan glares at him.

While Mason and Logan continue to argue over the mess Ella made, Louis starts to wake up with a headache from the night before. He checks the time and silently curses himself for waking up so late.He should've been awake by 6:30 am. It was currently 7:08am.

He washes his face, brushes his teeth and runs a hand through his hair before he starts to walk down the stairs. Once he gets downstairs he can hear Logan and Mason arguing.

"Boys?" Louis calls out once he steps into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy" They both say in unison as they suddenly shut up about their argument.

"What's going on in here? Where's Ella?" Louis questions.

"Ella is in the living room" Logan says.

"Logan gave Ella a sharpie" Mason says at the same time.

"What?" Louis says. "Talk one at a time, Mason you first"

"Ella was crying and we didn't know what to do so we gave her a coloring book but Logan accidentally gave her a sharpie and now she drew on the wall" Mason says quickly.

"Where is it?" Louis sighs, now he has to paint a wall.

"Over here" Logan points to the wall.

"Ok, it's fine, next time make sure to give her the washable markers" Louis was pissed but he wasn't going to let out his anger on his kids.

"Now did you boys have breakfast? Your bus will be here in 20 minutes" Louis says as he checks the time.

"No" Logan says.

"Okay pancakes or cereal?"

"Cereal" They both answer. Louis nods an walks towards the fridge to grab the milk while Mason and Logan pick out their cereal.

Louis takes out 2 blue bowls and pours the cereal in then the milk.

"Are you boys okay with a turkey sandwich for lunch today?" Louis asks.

"Sure" Mason says as Logan nods.

So as soon as Louis makes their sandwiches and packs it into their lunchboxes. He quickly finds Ella sitting in a corner still coloring in her coloring book. He gently picks her up, gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks back into the kitchen.

He turns on the kettle to make tea for himself with Ella in his arms. Louis gently puts Ella in her booster seat and makes her some eggs. While the eggs are getting cooked Logan and Mason finish their bowls of cereal.

"You boys ready?" Louis asks as he grabs their bags.

"Isn't papa going to take us?" Mason asks.

Every Monday and Wednesday Harry would drive them while the other days they take the bus unless Louis feels like taking them.

"Yeah dad, you said next Monday he'll be here" Logan agrees.

"Well I'm not very sure if he's-" Louis gets interrupted by a doorbell. Shit. Louis didn't think he'd actually show up.

Louis quickly runs to the bathroom and tries to make himself at least look a bit presentable. He had bags underneath his eyes from his lack of sleep and his cheekbones pop out more then usual because he hasn't been eating as much. With a sigh Louis leaves the washroom and walks towards the front door, the kids have already opened the door.

Louis walks towards them and hands Logan and Mason their bags.

"Do you have your lunch bags?" Louis asks. They both check their bags and Logan realizes he left his in the kitchen so him and Mason leave Harry and Louis alone with they go looking for Logan's lunch bag.

"I didn't think you'd show up" Louis says after an awkward silence.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry finally looks up, and Louis sees his bloodshot eyes.

"You didn't show up last week" Louis crosses his arms.

"I know, I apologize for that" Harry says.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the kids" Was the last thing Louis said before Mason and Logan came back with Logan's lunch bag.

"Dad, Ella finished her food" Logan says.

Louis nods and quickly goes to the kitchen, He picks Ella up and goes back to the door. As soon as Harry sees Ella he smiles and greets her.

"Papa!" Ella giggles, reaching out for Harry.

Louis has to fight back his smile as he hands Ella to Harry.

"Hi babgirl" Harry says as he tickles Ella's neck.

These are the tiny things Louis will miss once he divorces Harry, Louis still loves Harry unconditionally and this divorce will be so hard for him but he has no choice, he would try to get full custody of the kids and then maybe he'll move back to Doncaster. Driving back to London to see Niall and Liam occasionally. Louis stopped working around 3 years ago once he realized he's pregnant with Ella, Harry made him stay at home and he would get money since he was a lawyer. So Louis didn't have a problem with moving. Plus there's a nice elementary school over there for Logan and Mason.

"Mason, Logan can you guys go bring me a new shirt for Ella? She made it dirty" Louis asks. Purposely trying to make them go upstairs.

Once they leave Louis turns around and looks at Harry who's still tickling Ella.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got a lawyer for our divorce, so don't be surprised when you get the papers in a few days" Louis says.

Harry literally feels like he can't breath. _Louis wanted a divorce?_

"No" Harry says.

"What do you mean no?" Louis says as he furrows his eyebrows.

"I can't divorce you Lou" 

"First of all don't call me Lou anymore. Second, you're the one who cheated Harry" Louis says.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain anything yet" Harry scoffs.

"There's nothing to explain, I was there when it happened" Harry was about to say something to Louis but quickly shuts up once he see the kids coming down the stairs.

"Here you go" Mason hands Ella's shirt to Louis.

"Thank you darling, have fun at school" Louis kisses Mason and Logan's cheek. Louis had to stop himself or else he would've kissed Harry's cheek too, that's what he used to do all the time. But sometimes things change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that was 1380 words, im sorry if it's still too short for you, I worked really hard because this fanfic in general wasn't planned so I had to sit down and think of what to write! don't forget to comment your thoughts! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits Niall. Harry visits Liam. Oh and you also find out how Harry cheated.

 

** Chapter 3 **

 

Louis had to let Harry back into his own house. The more he thought about it the more it was hurting him. He was gonna move to Doncaster soon, so his children wouldn't be able to see Harry as much as they used to, so it's kind of cruel for them not being able to see him while he's in London. So Louis had no choice but to tell Harry he can move back in as soon as possible when he brings Mason and Logan back from school.

This weekend Louis would go back to Doncaster to spend some time with his family and maybe even check out the flats there, he hadn't told Niall about his decision yet, so he was gonna go and visit him. It's not like he and Ella had anything better to do. 

"Wanna go visit Noah?" Louis asks his 2 year old daughter. Noah was Niall & Liam's son, he was one year older then Ella.

"Yes!" Ella says excitedly.

"Okay we'll go as soon as you pick up those markers and put them back in it's box" Louis says, pointing to the box of markers on the floor. Ella forgot to clean up the mess once she was done coloring.   

"Okay daddy" Ella nods.

While Ella puts the markers in the box, Louis decides to let Niall know he's coming over.

"Hello?" Liam picks up the phone instead.

"Last time I checked, I called Niall's phone" Louis jokes.

"Hi to you too Louis, Niall can't really walk right now, that's why I picked up the phone instead " Liam says.

"Ew mate, that's personal" Louis scrunches his nose in disgust.

"I'm just kidding with ya, he's feeding Noah" Liam laughs.

"That wasn't even funny" Louis rolls his eyes, turning around to check on Ella.

"So why'd you call?" Liam asks, getting impatient with this phone call.

"I was wondering if Ella and I could come over? Ella misses Noah" 

"Sure, just warning you though, the house is a mess"

"So is mine" Louis laughs before he says a quick 'bye' and hangs up the phone.

Once Ella was done and Louis made sure the stove was off and all the lights were turned off they both proceeded to the door, where they started putting on their shoes. Ella and Louis had matching vans, they were both simply black because it matches everything. Louis grabbed his keys, locked the door and helped Ella onto her booster seat. His [car](http://assets.passionperformance.ca/photos/6/3/63920_2015_landrover_Range_Rover.jpg) was the same range rover as Harry's but white. _My own car even reminds me of Harry._ Louis shakes his head at the thought.

Niall and Liam's house was in the same neighborhood so they were pretty close, the only thing that made them far was that, Niall's house is at the beginning of the street and Louis's is at the end. So with a car it was basically 5 minutes away.

-

Ever since this morning when Louis told Harry about the divorce papers, Harry's gone mad. He  _can't_   divorce Louis. He loves him too much and he would never forgive himself if he lets Louis slip through his fingers so easily. Harry needed some advice, so he calls the only person who can help him. Liam.

"Hello?" Liam's voice comes through the speakers of Harry's car.

"Hey" 

"So you finally decide to call?" Liam says, irritated.

"Please don't, I already have my whole family hating me for my stupid mistake" Harry confesses.

"Good" Liam smiles but Harry can't see it.

"Are you smiling right now?" Harry asks, knowing Liam too well.

"Maybe" 

"Whatever, I deserve it" Harry sighs. Liam nods, then realizes that Harry can't see him.

"So, where are you?" Liam asks.

"I was wondering if I could come over" 

"Oh...uhm, I think it's better if we meet up at somewhere else" Liam awkwardly says.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Louis's coming over" Liam decides to tell him the truth, knowing that if he didn't Harry would keep pushing him for an answer.

"Oh" Harry says, not bothering to hide the sad tone in his voice.

"Yeah.." Liam says, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Wanna meet at the cafe near my house?"

"Sure that'll do" Harry agrees. "See you soon"

-

"Where's Liam?" Louis asks, as he takes a seat in front of Niall.

As soon as Louis got to Niall's Ella found Noah and they went into the living room to color while Niall and Louis stayed in the kitchen.

"He's with Harry" Niall avoids looking at Louis, not knowing how he'd react.

"Oh" Was all Louis said before the subject was changed.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Niall asks.

"What, now I can't visit my Nialler?" Louis says, lightly pushing him but since Niall was on the edge of his seat he falls down and they both burst out laughing catching the attention of their children.

"Daddy okay?" Both men turn around to see Noah's worried blue eyes.

"Yes baby, Daddy's fine" Niall sends a smile to Noah. "Are you and Ella done coloring?"

"No, I just wanted to check on you" Noah admits. 

"Thank you baby, I'm fine you can go back now, don't keep Ella waiting" Niall winks, Noah nods and walks away.

"So, I've been thinking.." Louis starts, gaining Niall's attention. "I might move back to Doncaster"

"Doncaster? Why?" Niall questions.

"Well, I mean my mom and the girls are there, and it would be very refreshing to start fresh again" Louis explains.

"Louiiiis" Niall whines "You can't just move to Doncaster!"

"I've been thinking about it a lot; don't you think it's a good idea?"

"No, because then you'll be 151 miles away from me" Niall pouts.

"But you know I'll visit you at least twice a week"

"But I'll miss you"

"Niall, you have Liam and Noah here with you, you're married and pregnant-" Niall's eyes widen as Louis calls him pregnant "I can see your little bump Ni"

"I guess it is pretty noticeable" Niall shrugs.

"Anyways what I mean is that, you probably won't miss me as much as you think you will, you're a busy man" Louis smiles sadly.

"But have you even thought about what happens if your kids aren't okay with this? Mason and Logan are in elementary maybe they wouldn't want to switch schools"

"You're right; I'm worried about their answers" 

"Louis are you sure about your decision?" Niall leans forward to grab Louis's hand "You've recently got cheated on, you don't want to stay here because you're scared to see Harry with someone else, that's why you want to leave isn't it?" 

"Niall, everyone here knows me as Louis Styles, they know me as Harry's husband, they know me as the father of his children, they don't know that I'm not good enough for Harry, they don't know that Harry wants to leave me, they don't know that every night I sleep in an empty bed wondering what I did wrong; wondering why Harry doesn't love me anymore, I just want to start fresh, start somewhere where nobody knows me, somewhere where I'm not known as Louis Styles" Louis doesn't even realize he's crying until Niall wipes his tears with a tissue "I just want t-to know w-what I did wrong" Louis sobs into Niall's chest while Niall rubs his back in a comforting manner. 

-

"Explain" Liam raises an eyebrow at Harry who's nervously playing with his rings.

"Liam you know I love Louis right?" Harry starts "I swear to god, I didn't mean to"

"Get to the point Harry" Liam rolls his eyes.

Out of the two, Liam's always been more responsible and he's always been there for Harry when Harry needed him. So right now Harry looking nervous while Liam asks him questions is like a deja vu for Liam.

"I don't remember anything that happened that night" Harry sighs "I woke up one morning and a brunette was next to me, but it wasn't Louis" Liam nods encouraging Harry to continue. 

"It was about 2 weeks ago, that day you and I had a huge success so we went out to celebrate Niall came but whatever I did Louis wouldn't, he wanted to stay with the kid" Harry continues. "Liam I think I was drugged"

"What?" Liam asks in disbelief.

"I don't remember what happened that night;  I only remember a few parts. And I'm positive I only had a bit to drink, I wasn't that drunk" 

"But who would drug you?" Liam asks.

"That's what I'm trying to find out"

"You idiot! Why didn't you say all these things to Louis?" Liam snarled. Harry jumped at the sudden raise of his voice.

"There's more to it..." Harry mumbles.

"Well?" 

"She might be pregnant" Harry says barely audible, but he's sure Liam heard it once he smacked his hand down on the table.

"Good fucking job Styles, good job" Liam says his voice laced with sarcasm.

-

After his little breakdown at Niall's, Louis felt a lot of weigh being pushed off of his shoulders since he let it all out. Nobody likes to cry but once you do you feel 100x better.

It was now 2:45pm and Louis was waiting for the boys to come back home, including Harry. Once Harry moves back in, Louis won't be able to sleep in the same bed as him like he used to, so he'd have to move to the guest room. So that's what Louis did in his spare time. He cleared his side of the closet, shedding a few tears as he does. And grabs his pillow. He goes into their used to be washroom and takes his toothbrush and his toothpaste. 18 year old Louis would've never thought  _his_ Harry would cheat on him, but life surprises you sometimes. 

As he was placing his toothpaste and his toothpaste in his washroom his doorbell rings. So Louis runs down the stairs quickly opening coming face to face with his little monsters.

"Hi boys!" Louis excitedly greets them.

"Hi!" Both boys say in unison.

"So I guess I'll be heading back now, be good to your daddy" Harry says to the boys.

"Wait" Louis stops him.

"Yeah?" Harry asks.

"Mason, Logan go say hi to your little sister" Louis encourages them, smiling when they both nod and leave Harry and him alone.

"You can um- you know, move back in whenever you want"

"Really?" Harry asks, in shock.

"Yeah, I mean it's your house" Louis says "And you don't have to worry about me, I'll be moving out in a month and a half and if you want me out sooner then that, I can even leave tomorrow" Louis rambles.

"No you can stay as long as you want" Harry says.

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so that was around 1715 words, whenever I read fics I don't like the chapters to be too long so I hope this was good enough! Please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes. I hope you liked the chapter, leave your opinions down below in the comments, till next time, I love you all xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Niall. Niall convinces Louis to finally sit down and let Harry get a chance to explain. Louis visits Gemma. Harry calls Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes! So I decided that this will turn into an a/b/o fic! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but the majority of you babes said yes! So I hope you enjoy!

 

** Chapter 5 **

 

"Niall please open the door"

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

"Niall this is the 5th time, please"

"Go away" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Please Niall, I helped you with Liam, don't you think it's fair if you helped me?" Harry says. "Plus I have food" He adds.

"What kind?"

"Chinese"

"Come in"

 

-

 

"You don't have a size small?" Louis groans, he finally came out to actually do something productive with his life, you know buy some shirts and shit and now that he's found a shirt that he likes they don't have his size. It's truly disappointing.

"I'm sorry sir, we sold the last small today," The worker says.

"Well, thanks anyway," Louis gives a small smile to the man before he walks out of the store and back into the mall.

While Louis is walking he checks the time, not wanting to be late to pick up Ella from daycare but while he was looking down he bumps into someone. Embarrassed, Louis looks up to see a man hungrily looking at him.

_Oh shit_

"S-sorry" Louis stutters trying to pass by him but the man catches his wrist in time.

"Hey pretty, where ya goin?" The man says and Louis has to stop himself from visibly flinching.

"I-I'm married," Louis says showing him his rings (He only had his engagement ring on since he threw his wedding one at Harry's face).

"I don't think he'd mind sharing, now would he?" 

"I really have to go, Please let go" Louis says, his voice begging the man to let him go. But Louis knew he wouldn't. Why would he listen to little pathetic Louis anyway? At least this guy wants him, right?

"But wouldn't you like to have some fun?" The man pouts.

"He said  **let go** " A voice Louis knew too well came from behind the man before he got pushed to the floor. Louis cringed, he hated violence.

"Stop" Louis said hoping Harry would stop, the man didn't even do anything to him and he's getting killed.

"Harry" Louis said a bit louder. "Stop it"

But Harry still didn't listen to him.

"Harry, fucking stop" Louis yells, causing more people to look their way.

And finally Harry stops, slowly getting up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, concerned.

"Nothing even happened Harry, you overreacted" Louis huffs.

"He shouldn't have touched you, fucking cunt!" Harry yells.

_Stop acting like you care_

Louis thinks, he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I thought you were at work" Louis says, changing the subject.

"I took the day off"

_Of course I, your husband doesn't know that._

"Oh, well I have to get going,"

"I visited Niall today," Harry says.

"Oh?" Louis curiously raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted me to tell you to give him a call once you get home," Louis nods as Harry finishes his sentence.

"Oh and Louis?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'll pick up Ella,"

 

_

 

"He brought you food?" Louis asks, putting Niall on speaker while he mixes his cookie batter. 

"That's not the point Louis" Niall rolls his eyes.

"I want food" Louis pouts.

"Louis" Niall warns.

"Fine, Fine" Louis sighs, "Tell me what happened"

"So I wouldn't open the door for him at first, because I was pissed then he says he has food and I was really hungry you know? I gotta feed this little monster in my stomach too so I let him in and wow, he looks horrible. Louis what did you do to him?" Niall rants.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything"

"All the happiness is gone from his eyes and the bags, oh god the bags under his eyes" 

"He took away his happiness himself, it's his fault" Louis says as he drops a few spoonfuls of cookie dough onto a pre-greased baking sheet. He was making the cookies for Logan and Mason since they were craving it yesterday.

"I think you should talk to him, y'know let him explain" 

"Explain what? That he wants to take the kids away from me? Or maybe that he wants to marry Kendall, yeah?" 

"Louis stop jumping to conclusions and sit down and have a proper talk with your husband," Niall says before he yells at Liam in the background. "I don't want your stupid vegetables!"

Louis scoffs at the word husband. It reminds of the time Louis was pregnant with Ella.

 

**Flashback #1**

 

_"That's disgusting! Ewwww get it away from me Harry!!" Louis cringed as Harry was forcing him to eat a piece of broccoli._

_"Louis, its good for you and our baby girl" Harry says with a disapproving shake of a head. "Broccoli is so good"_

_"You're lying to yourself" Louis says, scrunching up his nose._

_"Please lou, I'll massage your back for you tonight"_

_"You have to do that anyways" Louis replied back._

_"Of course I do" Harry rolls his eyes fondly._

_"Hazza baby, can I have a piece of that cheesecake?" Louis cheekily grins._

_"Not until you eat your broccoli" Harry sternly says._

_"Ugh! Don't expect to sleep in our bed tonight!" Louis dramatically yells as he goes up the stairs to their bedroom._

 

 

**End of** **flashback**

 

"Louis?" Niall's voice brings him back to reality.

"Still here" Louis replies, using his sleeves to wipe some of his tears away.

"All you gotta do is listen to what he has to say, no one said you have to forgive him or anythin ok? It's your decision though" Niall says.

 

_

 

"The boys will be home in half an hour, is that enough time for you to explain?" Louis asks. Harry nods.

"Lou you know I'd never cheat on you by purpose right? I never wanted to cheat on you" Harry says placing his hand on top of Louis's. Louis pulls his hand away. Breaking Harry's heart.

"But you did" Louis laughs bitterly 

"Please let me explain"

"Go ahead"

"I was drugged, because I remember I only had a bit to drink but the morning after Louis the night was all a blur all I remember is Liam taking Niall home, I don't know how I got there. I thought it was you at first!-" Harry explains miserably, nervously playing with his hair.

"But it was Kendall..." 

"Louis, I-I'm so sorry!" Harry says and Louis knows he's seconds away from breaking down.

"I don't understand, this doesn't make any sense," Louis says a confused look on his face "You kissed her that night"

"I went to dinner with her that night to ask her about that night, once I assured she knew it meant absolutely nothing to me I was about to leave but then she asked for a goodbye kiss-"

"So you decide to kiss her?" It's too much for Louis, so he stands up feeling a but queasy "That still counts as cheating Harry!" 

"Listen Lou, I was leaning forward to kiss her cheek but she quickly turned around causing our lips to touch!" 

"It seemed like you enjoyed it, I didn't see you pulling away!" Louis says shaking his head.

"Because then you come out of nowhere!"

"Fuck you Harry!" Louis says as he gets up, grabs his cellphone and starts to put his shoes on. 

"No wait, baby where you goin-"

"Just because you explained yourself doesn't mean we are okay now" Louis scoffs "Once the kids are home heat up the spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge, there's also some mashed potatoes" Louis says as she shuts the door. He needed someone to talk to but he didn't want to bother Niall anymore so he had 2 more options.

  1. Gemma 
  2. His mother
  3. Liam



Louis figured talking to Gemma would be the best option because even though she's Harry's sister she's always treated Louis like her bestfriend so he knew he could trust her.

 

-

 

"Louis!" Gemma gushes pulling him in and shutting the door behind them "How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile"

"Not so good," Louis answers truthfully, taking a seat across from Gemma.

"I heard about what happened" Gemma says "I'm really glad you still wanna talk to me"

"Of course Gemma, you had no fault in this whatsoever"

"I know, but I thought you'd think it's weird, you know me being Harry's sister and all,"

"I thought you'd think it's weird" Louis gives Gemma a sad smile

"Not at all Louis, I told you, you can always come and see me"

Once Gemma says that, Louis knows he made the right choice by coming here. He didn't go to Liam's since he's probably annoyed him and his husband too much and he didn't go to his mother's since she already has to deal with his siblings.

"You lost weight.." Gemma says, taking in Louis's appearance. He had bigger bags under his eyes and his collarbones were showing more than usual.

"Oh, I didn't even realize" He murmurs

"Have you been eating?" Gemma asks

"Of course" 

"How's the kids?" Gemma decides to change the topic

"They're good, yesterday Ella and I went to the park and I became friends with another woman called Eleanor, she's a single mother raising a little devil" Louis shakes his head fondly at Eleanor's daughter, she was the opposite of Ella.

"Aw how old is her toddler?" Gemma asks, Gemma loved babies but she didn't have anyone to have them with.

"Same age as Ella just a few months older" 

"She has a daughter? Now Ella has a female friend to hangout with" Gemma says, missing her little niece

"Yes I know, poor girl she's surrounded by boys" Louis says wiping a fake tear from under his eye

"You hungry? I ordered pizza 20 minutes ago, it should be here in a few minute-" Gemma gets cut off by her doorbell. Of course it was the pizza man, Gemma pays him the amount of money he needs and grabs the pizza box telling Louis to come to the kitchen table.

"I really should get going"

"Don't be ridiculous, nobody passes up the opportunity of having free pizza" Gemma rolls her eyes.

"I mean.. I haven't had pizza in a while" Louis says, casually taking a seat across from Gemma.

"Exactly, now sit down its time to eat eat half of this pizza"

 

-

 

"I don't know he just left" Harry says, pacing around his living room

"You told him everything right?" Liam asks 

"Well, almost" 

"What didn't you tell him Harry?" Liam asks, using his dad voice

"Thefactthatshemaybepregnant" Harry says quickly not wasting a breath

"What?"

"The fact that she may be pregnant" Harry replies slower this time

"You idiot!" Liam whisper yells

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but he was already so mad at me and then I didn't want to make him more pissed so I decided that it wasn't that important because we don't even know if she's pregnant yet or if the baby's mine and if I told him he'd probably move out and take the kids from me because he'd say ""you already have your own kid now"" and I'd never see my kids again or oh my god what if he moves to another country? then i'll never see him or our kids ever again and then my life would be ruined-" Harry's rambling gets cut off by an annoyed Liam.

"Oh my god, can you shut up? That'll all happen if you don't tell him" 

"Then I don't want to tell him!" Harry freaks out.

"Harry, you can't lie to him, that'll make everything worse"

"It's not lying if I never mention it! I don't care if she even is pregnant it's probably not even my child,"

"Fine, have it your way" Liam shrugs, he knows Harry is stubborn and won't listen to him anyways.

 

-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that wasn't 5k words, it was almost 2k don't be mad at me! I just wanted to upload faster but I know this wasn't fast, my school is starting tomorrow so the next chapter probably won't be up too soon :(. I honestly tried to write a lot and that's why this chapter is all over the place it's not one of my best chapters I agree that I could have done better so hopefully the next one will be much better. But at least Harry finally explained himself, right?
> 
> BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS I LOVE TALKING TO YOU GUYS SO MUCH SO NEVER BE AFRAID TO COMMENT YOUR OPINIONS OR IF YOU JUST HAVE A QUESTION :)
> 
> OH AND THIS HASN'T BEEN PROOFREAD YET SO DON'T JUDGE THE MISTAKES!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced.

The  weekend came by fast and on sunday night Niall was forcing Louis to go to the bar.

Having Harry move back in made everything so difficult. He'd go to the bathroom and bump into Harry, he'd eat dinner with Harry, He'd go out with Harry.

But it wasn't the same.

They wouldn't talk at all. Harry would try to make some small talk but Louis would just ignore him unless the kids were involved in the conversation.

_Im doing this for the kids_

Louis would remind himself at night when he was close to having a mental breakdown. Which was almost every night. 

And Harry on the other hand, would buy him a new bouquet of flowers every morning. Sometimes he'd wake up and find them in his room, or sometimes he'd sleep without his blanket on him and wake up all covered up. Louis knew Harry would creep on him at night but weirdly he had no problem with it. You'd think it'd make him uncomfortable but Harry was always like this. Would always watch Louis sleep, wake up in the middle of night and just check on Louis. He was a weird one.

So now Louis stood in front of Niall's bedroom mirror contemplating ways he could get out of this mess.

"You look so hot Lou" 

"I'm not going Niall," Louis says for the tenth time that night.

"Oh shut up Louis, you are going. We'll go together!"

Louis starts laughing when he hears Niall say that. No way in hell would Niall come along while he's pregnant. 

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're crazy!" Louis exclaimed.

"You're annoying" Niall huffs.

"Niall, you know I love you but I'm not gonna go to a bar tonight"

"Why not? Harry is taking care of the kids tonight. What are you gonna do? Sit at home all night like a depressed fuck and cry yourself to sleep? You're too predictable Tomlinson"

  _Ouch that was harsh_

\------

Louis really hates Niall. He looked ridiculous right now at the bar. He was barely drinking and he hasn't moved from the chair he sat in for almost an hour. 

Louis has seen some handsome men but finding someone to fuck around with for the night was the last thing on his mind.

Louis wasn't waiting to divorce Harry to jump into some random strangers arms and get remarried, Louis had a long way to go before he thought of anyone else in his life.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Louis was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his right to see who had offered. 

The man was stunning. He had brown eyes and brown hair. Looked like he walked straight out of a magazine. 

"Is that a no?" The man asks after Louis just stares at him.

Louis doesn't know what came after him but he quickly agrees to having a drink with the man. 

One drink turns into two and the list goes on.

Louis was quite enjoying himself. He had found out the man's name was Zayn and he has recently moved here. He's never been married but has recently came out of a relationship as well. One of the first things Louis told him was that he wasn't going to sleep with him which Zayn just laughed at.

 _Zayn was so beautifu_ l, Louis thought to himself. 

\-----

Harry was worried. 

He has no idea where Louis was and he was resisting texting him. He knew Louis wouldn't answer anyways. But he was just so worried something has happened to his Louis. 

It was 10:00 and he had spoken to Liam earlier and found out Louis wasn't there. 

_Where else could he be?_

Right when Harry was about to call Louis he heard some noise coming from outside. He rushed to the door and opened it shocked at what he was seeing. 

Louis was getting helped into the house by another man. And he was clearly drunk. 

Harry was seething. Who the fuck is that? Do they not see the ring on Louis' finger? (Yes Louis still had his ring on but it was only the engagement ring)

The man was shocked to see Harry at the door. "Hi?" Zayn says his greeting coming out in a question manner. He was obviously confused as to who he was.

Harry ignored him, scared he'd lose his chill and lash out on him and just reached out for Louis. But Louis rejected the touch and turned around to hug Zayn goodbye.

"Bye Zaynie!!" Louis giggles.

_Who the fuck names their child Zaynie?_

"Bye Lou! I'll call you tomorrow"

_No you won't_

Harry slammed the door on him before he could continue to talk.

"Louis are you okay?" Harry asks, concerned. 

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Louis asks as Harry chokes on his spit.

"What? Of course I love you. I love you so much Louis, more than you could ever imagine" 

"No you don't!" Louis shouts, clearly drunk out of his mind.

Harry walks him into their bedroom before he could wake the kids up.

"Show me how much you love me" Louis says as he starts to strip off his clothing.

"No no no, Louis put those back on" Harry says, it's killing him not being able to touch Louis but he knew this was just drunk Louis speaking and sober Louis would never want Harry to touch him, let alone speak to him. 

"See! You don't love me anymore" Louis starts crying and it breaks Harry's heart seeing Louis so sad.

"Louis you will regret this in the morning. Of course I want to touch you, you're my husband Louis, the father of my children, the love of my life. Please don't cry" Harry reaches out and wipes one of Louis tear away. His heart was aching, he hates when Louis cries.

"Stay" Louis says as Harry starts to walk out. Harry starts to hesitate. He knew Louis would regret even waking up next to Harry in the morning but the way Louis was looking him right now; it was impossible to say no.

So Harry got into bed with him and waited until he fell asleep. Louis was already half naked from the incident that happened a few minutes ago and Harry can't sleep with his clothes on so he decided to strip as well.

He knew this would look bad tomorrow morning but he didn't really care right now. 

Harry fell asleep to the sound of Louis' heartbeat for once in a long time, and he slept so well.

The next morning Louis woke up with a huge headache. He groans when he opens his eyes and gets blinded by the sunlight. 

For some weird reason Louis had a very good nights sleep. He slept peacefully. _Something wasn't right_

Louis jolts awake from the realization that someone else was in his bed. He had some faint memories of last night talking to this brown eyed boy. But he doesn't think they even kissed. Louis starts to calm down a bit more once he realizes the man who's sleeping beside him is Harry.

But then he sees that Harry was half naked. Only his boxers were on. Louis started to panic once he realized he was half naked as well.

"Fuck!" Louis whispered to himself. He was praying to god he hadn't slept with Harry.

He quickly got out of bed and made his way into the washroom, washing his face. When he came back into his room to change he saw Harry awake and dressed getting ready to leave the room. 

"Don't worry nothing happened last night, you just asked me to stay the night" Harry says once he sees Louis' anxious eyes. 

Louis sighed in relief but felt a bit bad once he saw how hurt Harry was. Harry was trying to cover it up but Louis could read Harry so easily.

"Harry?" 

"Yes?" Harry turned around so quick he almost got whiplashed.

"Thank you for the flowers" Louis says sheepishly. Even though it was 11:00 am Harry had still managed to get Louis his daily bouquet of flowers.

Today there were roses, traditional red ones to be exact. Even thought they were very basic and overrated. Louis loved them so much. This was the first time in 2 weeks Louis had said thank you to Harry for the flowers.


End file.
